Screaming in the Dark, I Howl When We're Apart
by Gemmaaaaa
Summary: "She'd worked so hard perfecting the routine, desperate to please him; to shock him. Padme would be willing to bet every credit she owned that he'd never have imagined she'd do something like this. Force, she'd had no idea she was capable of such a thing… "


**_Author's_** _ **note: is it canon that The Clone Wars lasts around three-four years? If not, it's my headcanon. This story is set around two months after the Clovis arc of The Clone Wars season six, so if you haven't seen that, you should watch it, or some things may get a little confusing.**_

 _ **So this is my first Anakin/Padme fic! Let me know what you think!**_

 ** _I don't know about any of you, but the idea of Padme pulling a stunt like this to surprise her husband is something I would have loved to see in any kind of version of these two. I'll kick myself if they never had moments like these throughout their marriage._**

 ** _Also, I wanted to give them a sense of closure after Clovis that she show wasn't able to._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

"There… You're perfect."

Watching Sabe step backwards to admire her from behind, Padme's head tipped to the left; watching the movement reflected back at her through the mirror. Fashion in Naboo differed greatly from season to season, Winter welcomed an influx of furs and high collars, while Summer was far less conservative. Backless gowns, dipping necklines, shorter hems… Her summer wardrobe was a far cry from what was expected inside the senate hall. It was one of the many reasons she adored her home planet so fiercely; the freedom it afforded her, even in something as frivolous as clothing.

Dragging her fingertips along the soft satin of the white gown she wore, Padme couldn't fight the grin that stretched its way across her lips. While _she_ was a far cry from perfection, what she wore, quite simply, _was_. At least, it was for what she had in mind.

A banquet hosted by the Queen was an honour to be invited to. Always filled with only the most prestigious guests, food prepared by the best droids and cooks on the planet, and the _décor_! It was scandalous in its decadence. Queen Jamilla used such occasions to display the wealth and stability of Naboo and all it had to offer to her guests; something Padme herself hadn't ever thought to do… She'd avoided such elaborate traditions throughout her reign. It would have seemed wrong to host a feast whilst her people starved outside.

How things had changed since then…

The gown she'd dawned was simple, yet effective. A single sleeve which opened to display her arm, held together only by the thin golden chain surrounding her elbow, Golden floral patterns glittered just above her breasts, curving around her back, and ascending to the hemline. Around her waist a white rope was tied, crossing over itself to make an X around her body, keeping what could have been a rather shapeless dress, flattering. Attached to the back of the gown was a cape, long enough to brush against the floor, yet not too long as to hinder her movement. While it wasn't something Padme would usually opt to wear, for tonight, it was perfect. And even as nervousness crept through her chest, it was eased with the reminder she wouldn't be the only one wearing the garment tonight. Four other ladies of court would be sporting the same attire as the senator.

Besides, behind her mask, nobody would know who she was.

 _Nobody of course, except a certain Jedi knight…_

Queen Jamilla was hosting a feast in honour of the Jedi who'd rescued her from the recent assassination attempt; yet another bounty hunter sent to spill blood of Naboo's royalty. Padme feared the violence would never end. Quickly brushing the thoughts from her mind, she sought to forget about the war, politics and the danger… Just for one selfish night. When she'd heard of the banquet, she'd immediately cleared her schedule, cancelling meetings and senate appearances. While she hadn't exactly received an invitation to the event, Jamilla wished it to be courtiers only; it was easy enough to bribe the woman who _should_ have been wearing the dress she was now. A few thousand credits went a long way these days. The party itself was of no interest to Padme, and truthfully, there was no true justification for her attendance, she'd had no part in the rescue mission after all. However, after eight weeks of separation from her husband, Padme was willing to do something a little daring.

And _oh_ Anakin would enjoy this…

Reaching up, Padme adjusted her long brown curls, setting them to fall behind her shoulders, and sighed. Perhaps she _was_ slightly nervous… She hadn't done anything like this before… She'd worked hard, perfecting every step, every movement expected of her, and the other ladies had been more than happy to instruct. Reaching for the mask that came with the gown, Padme thanked the Force it covered her entire face, leaving just enough room at the eyes to see clearly. Holding it to her face, she watched as Sabe tied the ribbon behind her head. If anyone guessed her identity, the humiliation would end her! She'd never be able to show her face in the palace again, there would be so many questions to answer… And yet, a large part of her simply didn't care. She hadn't seen her husband in eight long weeks – _two months_ \- and this was her one chance to steal a single night with him before he and Obi-Wan returned to their battles.

The mask itself was grand, though she expected nothing less. The Queen had certain tastes… Especially for court performances. The idea of dancing before countless eyes made Padme blanch. Sola would be far better suited to something like this. But it was alright, nobody knew it was her… Nobody would be able to tell. Not even Obi-Wan, she was sure. Or at the very least, she prayed to the Force that he wouldn't. Something told her the other Jedi knew far more than he let on sometimes… Perhaps she was simply imagining it. The glittering gold mask was adorned with three long, curling white feathers at the top centre, with a silver point ascending from amongst them, holding Naboo's crest above her head, made entirely from glass. It was all very… Alluring, she had to admit. And by the Force, Anakin adored it when she wore white. Simply knowing he was downstairs at this very moment, with no idea she was so close brought a smile to Padme's face. It wasn't often _she_ got to surprise _him_ with her presence. However knowing he was so close only made the anticipation spike to new heights, pulling her nervousness along with it. Pulling herself from her thoughts, Padme finally turned away from the mirror, tipping her head to the left once more as she smiled behind the mask. Sabe, as if she knew the thoughts, grinned, reaching forward to push a stray curl behind her shoulder.

"How do I look?" She only hoped she'd be able to blend in with the women around them, these women who _radiated_ beauty, grace and mystery even without their masks. Beside them, Padme felt rather… Plain.

"Wonderful milady! He'll love it!"

"Hush!" Stepping closer, Padme silenced the women, though couldn't resist threading her fingers through Sabe's, and laughing with her... None of the others had seemed to hear them, and it was always was nice to have someone to speak to about these things… Other than the droids, no one else knew of her marriage. And though she loved Threepio, he the closest thing her husband had been able to give her as a devotion-gift after their wedding, it wasn't much fun speaking to him of such matters. She'd tried, when the nights grew too lonely to bear. The poor machine was probably still traumatised.

"Alright ladies, it's time!" An older woman, one of Queen's handmaidens called, standing by the door, arms crossed. At those words, the woman's grip tightened in her handmaiden's, all the nerves kept at bay suddenly exploded, refusing to be ignored any longer. All around them, there were giggles and murmurs of "good luck!" Yet Padme didn't trust her voice to speak. It was time, time to go out there, to face everyone and preform. It was alright… She knew the steps, she knew the music, and she knew everything she needed to about the great hall. She was Padme Amidala for the love of the Force! She had given several live speeches in the senate hall, knowing full well it was being broadcasted across the HoloNews; she'd survived _several_ assassination attempts, fought alongside Jedi, and escaped the clutches of General Grievous! If there was anything Padme Amidala could do, it was preform a dance. Besides, as Queen herself, how many times had she dressed as the other ladies and blended in? Disguises were her forte! This was nothing compared to her own handmaiden disguise all those years ago. Releasing Sabe's hand after one final squeeze, Padme steeled herself.

They gathered in a single file, descending the stairs and walking through the marble floored hallways, the sounds of heels clicking beneath each step echoed around them. The other ladies gossiped and whispered amongst one another, but Padme was silent. Force, she was moments away from seeing him… How long would it take him to realise? Would simply the sight of her be enough, or would the surprise take longer to settle into his mind? Fortunately – or perhaps unfortunately – she was placed in the very centre, and being one of the guests of honour meant Ani – and Obi-Wan – would be seated at the high table. She'd be directly in their line of sight. Her great worry, was the fear of seeing him, and simply freezing, unable to move, or see anything else. Or she'd forget the steps she'd worked so hard to perfect and embarrass herself. No, she couldn't allow such a thing to happen. Not when she _knew_ how much this would delight her husband.

Finally, close enough to the doors of the banquet hall, Padme's keen ears heard Jamilla's voice, addressing the court and their honoured guests, "I have arranged some entertainment for us, now our meal is over, I feel it's time to welcome them in!" And there was their cue. Immediately music filled the room as they entered, one by one, as people clapped, turning away from the tables, to watch them. The music was a slow beat to begin with, filled with the enchanting melody of instruments Padme couldn't quite place. Music never had quite been one of her talents. They slowly circled, allowing the various eyes of the court to feast upon them, before settling into place. With her positon in the centre, she was closest to the high table before them. First, her dark eyes settled on the Queen, sitting back in her throne, arms leaning on the rests on each side, face painted the customary white, and an enchanted red smile, thus far it seemed, she was pleased. Next, was Obi-Wan, who smiled, and clapped politely, despite looking somewhat uncomfortable. It only made Padme grin behind her mask. It wouldn't have surprised her to see the older Jedi blushing!

And then, there he was… The mere sight of him threatened to make her heart jolt out of her chest. Eight long weeks without seeing him were torturous, each night, staying awake later and later to find any trace of news of him on the HoloNet, wondering if he was hurt, if he slept well… She wanted nothing more than to take care of her husband, to know he was alive and well. Not being able to communicate with him directly was the worst part. Knowing the Chancellor of all people was able to speak with him almost daily, with updates and news he kept to himself boiled her blood. It wasn't fair! She didn't trust him, and yet, if she wanted to speak to her husband for even the briefest of moments, she had to pray to the Force itself to be in his office at the right times. And even then, there was no intimacy, no personal greetings, only cold titles and unspoken words. It was too painful to think about for long. Especially when he was right in front of her… Eyes narrowing slightly as they drifted from woman to woman. Could he sense her already? She hadn't thought it would be so quick… Well; the Force would hear no complaints from her about it! She watched him intently through the eyeholes in the mask, waiting for the realisation to dawn over those handsome features. While she waited, Padme's dark eyes took in every inch of him visible to her… Searching for wounds, any new scar, or change… Thank the Force, there seemed to be nothing other than slightly overgrown hair. She didn't know if she'd be able to watch him leave once more come morning knowing he was hurt. It was painful enough without the extra worry.

Finally, _finally,_ breath-taking pools of blue came to rest on her, and Padme smirked behind the mask. Had anyone else been watching Anakin as closely as she, they'd have seen his mouth fall open just slightly, the way he leaned forward in his chair, _just enough_ to be that much closer to her. Her beloved husband looked as if the Force had revealed itself before his very eyes! It was in moments like these, Padme basked in his adoration for her. How could she not? With a husband so passionate and untamed, a wild animal, tamed only for her, the knowledge that _she_ held his love, his passion, and his _lust_ was powerful. Long weeks of separation had tortured him just as badly as her no doubt. In that moment Padme longed for nothing more than to feel his strong arms wrapped around her, to feel his lips against hers, and forget about anything but him, him, and him. She almost caught herself taking a step forward, toward him, just as his gloved hands tightened on their rests on each side of the chair. Nobody else was there, just them. That's what it felt like at least, and _oh_ what she'd give for it to be true. As if he could hear thoughts, Anakin, smiled that half smile he kept reserved just for her. He had to be wondering, just what was going on… Why she was standing here, dressed as she was, disguised as court entertainment. And she couldn't wait to see how he'd react… Couldn't wait to find herself alone with him later. Heat was already beginning pool below her waist. If she could do this right, it would torment her husband to the brink of insanity; she could tease him wickedly and spend the night paying for it, over and over and over again. _Oh_ … Breathless suddenly, Padme fought away the urge to place her hand against her chest to calm her fluttering heart.

"…And now, they shall begin…" The Queen's voice finally registered within Padme's mind, though the trance never faded… All she could think about was her Ani… Finally having him in her arms again, his kiss, his voice whispering his love for her, feeling him against her, _inside of her_ …

At once, music began once more, a low, slow beat that for the first time sounded _carnal_ to her ears, erotic even; it seemed to whisper dark, sensual promises all around them, filling the room with a new kind of heat. Did everyone feel this way? Perhaps it was the Tatooine Blesswine she'd had earlier to steady her nerves… Though as she watched her husband lean back in his chair, Padme felt the waves of desire he released even from where she stood. Perhaps it was the bond they shared, grown strong enough to feel what the other felt… Or perhaps Anakin was simply that obvious.

The dance began, she lifted her hands above her head, palms pressing together, arms bent slightly so as not to rise too far above her head, for a mere moment, the movement performed by all five of them, synchronised perfectly after countless hours of practice. The movements were easy, the music slow, sensual, something Padme would never have chosen while entertaining _Jedi_ at court, but at the moment, she was extremely grateful for she and Jamilla's differing tastes. Her arms moved, crossing as they lowered by the face of the shimmering mask, fingers brushing against each other softly, before they all moved into a slow twirl, perfectly in time with the music. Never once, did Padme's gaze leave her husbands, unless she physically had to. She relished in the hunger in his eyes, _thrived_ on it even. Never once in her life before Anakin, had she imaged she'd be wanted with such a dark intensity… To the shy young girl she'd once been, it was simply unimaginable, and yet here she was... Dancing so erotically, masked, before the entire court of Naboo! And her adoring husband.

Anakin's eyes eat up every inch of her as she moved; never once straying to the other women dancing around her, as always her beloved only wanted _her_ , only desired _her_ … The knowledge only fed Padme's confidence and boldness. How long would it be, before he found an opportunity to drag her off somewhere, far from prying eyes? Oh she hoped it was soon. His dark gaze took in every inch of her body, no doubt mentally tearing apart the thin dress until it was gone from her body and having his wicked way with her. Padme couldn't say she wasn't returning the favour. Tonight he wore the dark leather robes she adored… Something about them reminded her of a Sith, so dark, powerful, and desirable...

Turning their backs to the high table, Padme and the others faced the court instead, hips rolling in tight circles in time with the drumming of the song, accentuated by the rope looped around their waists. This was no tune native to Naboo; it was foreign, exotic and utterly beguiling. Something about the entire affair made Padme feel more _alive_ than she had in recent weeks. For the first time in far too long, it felt as if she was _living,_ not merely existing. It was refreshing, it was addictive, seductive. And the entire time, she sensed her husband's hungry gaze on her backside. _This_ wasn't something he'd soon forget after returning to his battles, she was sure of it.

Reaching their arms out straight at either side of their bodies, they twisted their wrists, turning their palms so they faced upwards, stepping further and further away from the high table as they repeated the motion over and over, Padme couldn't smile any wider, utterly enthralled by the entire experience. This was something so unlike her, so out of her strict self-imposed comfort zone, and yet it was by far the most fun she'd had in the longest time. And knowing Anakin was there, watching her every movement, hands clenched tightly on both armrests, battling his lust for her just long enough to get her alone… Well it only added to the high she floated on. Three more steps, then once again, they twirled, and Padme was able to meet Anakin's gaze head on again. The thrill of the unadulterated _want_ in his eyes sent sparks tingling along her spine, and a powerful heat low in her belly. It was never _especially_ difficult to rouse Anakin's desire, an extra spray of perfume, a few extra inches of skin revealed… But tonight, it was different. Lust always came easily for them, their passion burned white hot, threatening to scorch them both, but tonight wasn't simply lust… It was desperation. Pure and simple. It was _need_. Need to possess one another, to feel one another… To remind them both, he was _hers,_ and she was utterly and entirely _his_.

As if sensing her thoughts, Padme watched Anakin shiver, and the leather of his thick gloves clench further. If there was anything her husband lived for, it was to hear her validate his ownership of her. Perhaps, she should be frightened by the possessiveness, the need to own and have her all to himself. But it was in moments like these, where her own possessiveness rivalled his. If there were ever someone else, someone else taking his affection, his love… Well she couldn't bear to think about it.

Hips moving in circles again, Padme's fingers slowly, _slowly_ traced the curve of her hips through the thin material of her dress, ascending higher, _just_ barely ghosting over the swell of her breasts before reaching up above her head, palms once more coming to touch each other, before moving down, still touching, before her face. The dance itself was the most seductive thing Padme had ever done, never mind preforming it before so many other people. Part of her still couldn't believe she was capable of such a thing! All she could see was Anakin… Her beloved Ani. They hadn't been this close in _eight weeks_ , since their one night together after Clovis… After… Well, it was difficult to even think of. That was a night spent mostly of talking, of promises, apologies and love words. There had been so much to make up for… The things she'd said to him… Despicable, awful things. Though he'd sworn all was well between them when he left, Padme was determined to use this night to _truly_ make amends.

Sometimes, words quite simply, weren't enough.

The next steps were somewhat more difficult, reaching for the trailing cape behind her back as quickly and gracefully as she could, Padme swished the material before her body three times, accompanied by steps toward the high table once more. Now, she was closer to them than ever before, close enough to see the Queen's delighted smile, to see that there _was_ in fact a light dusting of a blush across Obi-Wan's cheeks and of course, close enough to see Anakin's jaw clench. He wanted her… That was obvious. However, the sparkle of delight in his eyes could have had her weeping with joy. He was _enjoying_ this… And not simply in a carnal way. He enjoyed the sight of her, delighted in her presence in a way that could simply be described as love. Everything really would be alright between them once again, now, she could be sure of it.

Leaning backwards, each of the women reached forward, as if to touch the honoured guests, before slowly retracting their reach once more. Being so close, Padme used the moment to send Anakin her very best " _come hither_ " look, one that to this very day, had never failed her with him. And even now, he shifted uncomfortably in his seat, teeth sinking down into the cushion of his bottom lip. Oh her poor love… So teased, so hungry for her… She wished her mouth was revealed to him so he could see how she smirked. Yet again, the ladies moved, this time in a circle, around their makeshift dancefloor, as they neared their original positions, they spread suddenly, moving throughout the hall, seeking a partner to lead back. All around there was laughter and claps of encouragement as each woman found her prey, leading him back to the centre of attention with her. However for Padme, there was simply only one man she wished to draw closer. Swishing her cape again, she approached the high table, biting her own lip behind the cover of her mask. By the Force, if she thought she'd been nervous before, she'd been sorely mistaken… It was only now, that it occurred to Padme, she and Anakin had never danced together before… Not at their wedding, not at any of the Republican parties or banquets they'd both attended in the past. Well, if this was to be their first dance, what a first dance it was!

When she was close enough, Padme reached her hand out to Anakin, before curling it back toward her, gesturing that he follow. At once, an amused bark of laughter fell from her husband's lips, and Obi-Wan nudged him, tipping his head toward her, oblivious to her identity. At once he stood, grinning at the applause her offer was followed by, and walked around the length of the table to meet her. He was so close… Within moments, she could touch him, feel him against her, and nobody would suspect a thing! It was almost too good to believe… From the corner of her eyes, Padme noticed another of the women, Leti, she believed her name was, offer Obi-Wan the same gesture, followed by another round of applause. Thank goodness… She wouldn't want him left out of the fun after all.

Finally, Anakin was close enough to take her hand into his own, larger, rougher ones, and Padme couldn't help but give it a soft squeeze. Even such simple contact as this, sent sharp sparks flying along her skin. Oh she'd missed him… As the other men did, he lifted their joint hands up, just higher than her head as they fell into place along with the other dancers walking in a circle while the other's applauded. It had been so long since they were this close, since she'd touched him… Eight torturous weeks indeed. Ducking his head, Anakin's breath warmed her ear as he whispered, "you're killing me Angel…"

Angel… How he could bear to call her such a thing after all she'd done… No, this wasn't the time to think of such things. This was a time she simply wished to _enjoy._ Everything else could come after. Running her thumb across his knuckles, Padme was momentarily glad of the mask. At the very least it covered the red staining her cheeks. How, after how many times they'd been intimate, how was it possible that she still blushed around him? Thankfully, beneath her touch, she felt no new wounds or scars… He seemed perfectly fine. If he'd been hurt tonight, Padme wasn't sure she could have composed herself enough to continue the act. There was nothing worse – _nothing –_ than when he returned to her wounded. When she heard of him being injured in battle, worlds away from her, where she wasn't able to care for him, she felt ill. It never grew any easier. Seeing him well was a balm to her tortured soul. Keeping her voice as low as his, lest someone around them hear their words, Padme too tipped head sideways, the closest she could get to looking innocent whilst her face was covered; "Master Jedi, I assure you, I have no idea what you mean…"

If she were even a step further away, Padme doubted she'd have heard his growl.

Well, if he thought all that had happened already was teasing, he simply had no idea… Behind the mask, she wore a smirk that could easily match one of his own in smugness. If he only knew what was coming… Something told her he'd melt before them all right here. Wasn't that exactly what she wanted? Perhaps, but she'd rather it happened when hers were the only eyes witnessing his downfall. Her words had the desired effect; the shudder racking its way through his body was _visible._ He more than deserved the title, after all he'd done to serve the Order and the Republic, the title of Master was the very least the Jedi could give him! It was something Padme knew threatened to tear him apart, deep down. He could deny it to his last breath and she'd still see the truth in his eyes, _feel_ the torment in his soul. Hearing his wife refer to him by the title he felt so desperately that he deserved never failed to push Anakin's buttons.

With an amused shake of his head, Anakin smiled more genuinely than she'd seen him in some time, and Padme basked in it. The weight of the war was slowly draining him of everything that made him _strong_ , everything that made him _good._ Each time he returned to her, he seemed heavier, haunted by all he'd seen… All he'd done. The nightmares that plagued him seemed so terrible, though he never shared them with her, didn't want her to know just how terrible the galaxy was. Padme wished he'd unburden himself with her, perhaps then she could ease him, free him of whatever fears stalked his dreams. When he awoke, sweating and trembling night after night, all she could do was hold him, and feel utterly useless. The war _had_ to come to an end. It was a poison on their galaxy, ruining everything anyone held dear. She'd fight _every day_ of her life if she had to, to end this horror as peacefully as possible, to bring her husband _home_. To end the destruction and the horrors and let the long processes of healing begin for all of them.

Shaking her thoughts from such places, for the moment at least, Padme focused once more on the matter at hand. Teasing her beloved to the edge of insanity, _publicly._ He was halfway there already and she'd hardly done anything at all. Then again, it never did take much at all to spark their passion. Not much at all. As the dance required, she pulled herself as far away from him as their arms would allow, before releasing his hand, moving quickly, and _closer_ , until they stood pressed against one another, her chest pressed to his, her fingers reaching to trace the dark leather of his robes just above his chest, whilst her other hand reached up once more, curving as the routine demanded. It wasn't the most physically demanding dance; instead it served to tease… To arouse. And unless Anakin had changed the position of his lightsabre, Padme felt free to assume, it _worked._ As she spun before him, she couldn't resist leaning back _just_ slightly, pressing her backside against his hard length. Simply feeling him against her sent an exciting jolt below her own waist. And if Anakin's grunt was anything to go on, he wasn't ungrateful for the gesture. Luckily, nobody around them seemed to notice anything out of the ordinary… They had the dim lights and music to thank she suspected. Each of the women danced around their partners, occasionally brushing against them, perhaps accidentally, perhaps tactically… Who was she to guess? Finally, the performance came to an end, with the dancers twirling slowly beneath their and their partner's joint hands, before releasing them, and reaching for the men's alternate hand, pressing their palms against hers as the music came to an end. Padme's hand pressed against the cool leather covering Anakin's prosthetic hand, tipping her head to gain a better look at her husband's flushed face. If she didn't know him, would she see the signs of his arousal as clearly as she did now?

All around them came thunderous applause. Everyone in the room clapped, and after a bow, so too did the dancers, applauding their partners. Padme barely heard the Queen stand and complement the performance. Nothing else mattered but finding a moment to steal her husband away. Perhaps, when the other courtiers moved to dance? Mercifully, it was mere moments before the space was flooded with people seeking to join the fun as the music started once again, a faster beat this time, less erotic. But none of that held Padme's attention. All she could think of was the sudden sensation of being _dragged_ through the hall, struggling to keep up with Anakin's long strides. Thankfully, nobody around seemed to notice the Jedi knight leading the dancer toward the small exit at the back, and for a moment Padme wondered what they'd think if they _did._ Nobody knew she was behind the mask, and the Jedi code didn't _demand_ celibacy… Encouraged, but it made no demands on the subject. Would it really be so wrong if someone, _anyone_ saw something for once?

The thought wasn't given too much attention, as what felt like moments later, they were alone in the marble hallway leading to the royal gardens, large, colourful flowers filled the long corridor, brightening the room with reminders of Naboo's flourishing nature. Along the walls portraits of former Kings and Queens hung as far as the eye could see, each pair of painted eyes a witness to Anakin pressing her flush against the nearest wall. Not bothering to stifle her gasp, Padme's chest heaved in anticipation… What was he going to do? Tear away the mask and kiss her breathless? Take her right here against the wall? She wasn't sure which she'd prefer at the moment. Strong hands gripped her hips, holding her flush against him, forcing her to feel the hard length of him through his robes… He was as hard as she'd ever felt him. Still in the mood to tease, she shifted forward, gyrating against him for a brief second, tearing a tortured groan from deep within his throat. His flesh hand shifted, ascending higher and higher along her body, pausing briefly to toy with her already peaked nipple through the thin material of the dress, earning him a soft moan. Moments later that hand found its way into the soft curls cascading down her back, the touch was soft for a moment, and then his fist tightened, _yanking_ her head back, exposing the pale column of her throat to hungry eyes. " _You_ … I can't believe… By the Force Angel…"

She'd rendered him speechless! _She_ the regular senator had rendered the Chosen One speechless! Giddy on her power over her husband, Padme's own hands came to life, sliding along the hard plain of his chest, until she reached the hem of his leather robes, slipping her fingers beneath, finally feeling his skin beneath hers. Even still, she felt no new injuries, and the only sound he made was _far_ from one of pain. Thank the Force indeed. Keeping her silence, Padme's soft fingers explored Anakin's chest, his hips and toyed with the beginning with his trousers softly. She simply could not stop touching him, he was here, he was alive and he was _hers._ Anakin Skywalker belonged to her… Body, heart and soul, he was hers. And oh, she was his… Her very essence of her belonged solely to him… And it was long past time she reminded him of this. Even now, she could sense the insecurity, the anxiety he felt about losing her to another. Someone he perceived to be a better match for her, someone she could hold hands with in public, someone who could present her with a wedding band she'd be able to wear, someone who was _there_. Her fingers slipped around his waist, feeling the muscle of his back, ever so slightly scraping her nails against old scars she found there. It wasn't fair… That he felt like this. How often did she lay awake at night, wondering if another had caught his eye? If there was someone out there better suited to him? Worrying that perhaps this life they shared simply wasn't enough for him? _Never._ Did he worry about these things? Did questions like those torment his mind? Make him insecure and jealous? Keep him from sleep? The answer was a clear and agonising _yes._

And oh she'd paraded Clovis before him – twice now. _Wanted_ him to be jealous… Had forced him to see her in the arms of another man, even accidently… It was all so cruel. Everything had just felt so wrong between them, like something was missing… And he'd _warned_ her, had sensed something was off with Clovis and yet she hadn't listened. Why didn't she just listen? Despite what he believed, it was Anakin who deserved so much better than her… Time and time again he'd offered to leave everything behind just for her, to dedicate his life to her, and their marriage and time and time again she refused him. It wasn't only that the Jedi needed him more than ever in these terrible times, but a large part of Padme, a selfish part of her didn't _want_ to walk away from her place in the senate. Helping those without a voice, late nights organising meetings, early mornings worrying about the fate of the banks and the ever climbing interest rates… It was all she knew, how could she simply walk away? Even if the reward was a _life_ with him…

She was only drawn away from such thoughts when the hand in her hair released her, in favour of gently pulling the ribbon holding the mask in place. Slowly, it loosened, before falling to land between their feet on the cold flooring with a resounding _crack_ as the emblem of Naboo smashed, scattering glass all around them. Finally her face was exposed to greedy blue eyes, and Padme's breath hitched as his prosthetic hand, covered by the thick leather of his glove came to caress her cheek gently. Too gently… She could feel how he wanted to take her… The animalistic need to possess her, make her _scream_ his name… He was holding back. Right now, that was the last thing Padme wanted. "I've missed that face…When I heard you wouldn't be attending tonight's festivities, my heart shattered… It's been too long Angel. I don't think I could have gone another day without seeing you… Especially here of all places." Each word he spoke came between kisses as his mouth made slow love to her neck, drawing small gasps and sighs from her own mouth. His teeth sunk into her skin just above her pulse, before he sucked, _marking her_ , claiming her… Usually she'd swat his chest and mutter something about being condemned to high necks now, but at the moment, Padme simply couldn't muster the words. Tonight she was his. Wholly. She was his to do with as he pleased. Even if she _would_ have to stick with higher necklines for a while…

"I had to pull several strings to be here tonight…I hope you appreciated the surprise." Finally, Padme broke her silence, sliding her hand into his hair, tugging slightly, forcing him to look at her this time. Amusement and desire danced in the pools of blue, darkened slightly by the want festering between them. She'd worked so hard perfecting the routine, desperate to please him; to shock him. Padme would be willing to bet every credit she owned that he'd never have imagined she'd do something like this. Force, _she'd_ had no idea she was capable of such a thing…

"You were tremendous my love. It took every ounce of willpower I have not to _ravish_ you then and there, with everybody watching us…" She couldn't have stopped the quiet laughter that fell from her lips at his words if she'd bothered to try. There was no doubt in her mind that he spoke the truth. "I had no idea you could dance like that."

"I think you'll find I'm full of surprises…" Small hands moved to cup his cheeks, to brush his skin with the pads of her thumbs. She would never tire of this… Simply holding him like this, showing him her affections. Perhaps such things were mundane to most spouses, but not to them. Perhaps it was tragic, but Padme couldn't bring herself to care. Not when her time with him was so precious. It only took a little pull, and Anakin took the hint, leaning down, capturing her lips with his own. Their kiss began slow, gentle even, but the lust quickly sunk it's claws into their actions, fuelling their desperation as their lips parted, tongues meeting in the age old dance… In the game of want and wanting… Padme once more pressed herself against him, gasping against his mouth as the feel of him, hard and aching against her sent spikes of heat between her legs. The cold leather of his glove caught her attention, sliding along the outside of her leg, before quickly lifting it, wrapping it around his waist, causing her head to fall back, knocking against the solid wall behind her. The pain was nothing compared to the sensations he was causing, grinding the solid length of him against her, yet still his free hand came to cushion the back of her head.

"If I'm not inside you soon I can't be held responsible for what may happen…" Came Anakin's husky voice, muffled somewhat as his lips worshiped the crook of her neck, drawing more soft mewls from Padme. He was right, they couldn't wait any longer, she needed him… Needed to please him and to remind him of her love. Besides, right now there was nothing she wanted more than to feel him inside of her. But not here… Not when anyone could stumble through the door to their left and witness everything. Thank the Force she was prepared… After a single deep breath, Padme untangled herself from him, so there was a little space between them, even still she couldn't resist holding his hand, he'd been tormented enough for one day.

She led him to an abandoned supply closet she knew of, and it was mere moments once they were inside, before he'd sealed the lock with the Force and had her pressed against the wall, trapped between him, and it. She gasped as those lips assaulted her throat once again, teeth dragging across her skin mercilessly, muttering muffled love words against her. Lifting her arms, Padme began tearing his dark robes from his body, leaving them to fall in a pile at his feet.

At once her fingers trailed to his trousers, he hadn't been wrong, he _was_ close to insanity… Had she ever pushed him quite this far in the past? Well, this was a precedent she wanted set. Small fingers touched his hard cock through the material he wore, and Anakin did nothing to keep quiet, his deep groan may easily have been head by anyone nearby. Yet, she didn't care… Not tonight. The more careless side of her thought _let them hear! Let them know who he belonged to…_ And she thought Anakin possessive…

Releasing him, she made quick work of pushing the trousers down, before reaching to gently grasp him. _Yours…_ She wanted to say, but not yet. Anakin's groans only fuelled Padme's movements; she slid her hand up and down, up and down… And paused at the tip, teasing it with a swipe of her thumb, _just how he liked._ The resulting grunt sent a wave of wet want pooling between her legs.

By the Force she loved this man.

"Padme, I…" Whatever words were about to leave Anakin's lips were lost as released him, and he watched her slip her dress down, past her shoulders, letting the entire thing slip, pooling in a puddle of white by her feet in one fluid motion, leaving her bare to his eyes. No doubt it was the moment he'd been anticipating since he'd saw her preforming. All it took was pulling her lip between her teeth, and meeting his dark gaze through her long lashes, and he snapped. He made a pained sound, born of the frustration and desperation heating his blood. It was raw, _animalistic._ And it made her shudder. When she spoke, it was in the sultriest voice she was able to concoct – one she feared wasn't truly sultry at all… Padme had trouble seeing herself as desirable in a wanton way, as _sexy_ … Her husband always laughed away such fears, reminding her of his tireless lust for _her_. "You are one of the guests of honour, won't they miss you?"

"I'm sure they will…" Strong hands slid along the subtle curve of her waist, climbing higher, until his still-gloved fingers found the peaks of her nipples, drawing a sharp gasp from her.

"Obi-Wan will wonder where you are…" She managed to gasp out, arching her back to get closer to his touch.

"Let him." The way he toyed with her nipples momentarily wiped all coherent thought from Padme's mind… How was it possible to be _this_ good at this? Not, that he always had been… Their first few… Intimacies hadn't always run quite so smoothly, she'd had barely any knowledge of seduction, and he even less. Thank the Force they'd found their way…

"If the Queen notices your absence, she won't be pleased…"

"I serve only one Queen… And it isn't Jamilla."

Opening her eyes, Padme wondered momentarily when exactly she'd closed them, and looked into his blue eyes, usually so… Tired these days, so filled with pain, and destruction, with battles within himself she could never begin to comprehend. However now, they were filled with naked longing. He wanted nothing more than her, than to take her, to hold her and love her and by the Force she wanted that too… Once more her small hands raked across his chest, scraping her nails _just_ enough to make him hiss. Leaning forward, Padme brushed her lips over his heart, allowing herself a moment, to relish the _thump_ of it against her. He was alive… She was no widow, just as he'd promised when the war broke out, he'd come back to her. He always would…

"I shouldn't have to take you here like this…" Anakin sighed, catching her attention as she stood straight once more, hands coming to rest on his waist. What was he talking about? "You deserve better than cramped closets, leaning over tables, barely able to undress each other. You deserve to be treated as my _wife_. In our home, in our _bed_ … Not like some occasional one night stand…" He trailed off as she sighed, one hand reaching up to tangle in his hair. It really was growing, getting longer, the curls falling below his ears now. It was different, but she liked it…

"Oh Anakin…" Arching on her feet, Padme was able to brush her lips against his, her free hand cupping his face, the pad of her thumb stroking his cheekbone. He shouldn't think like that… They would have their time, when the war ended. They'd said it time and time again. Still, she couldn't blame him for finding it harder and harder to believe with each passing day with no sign of the war ending. "All I want is your love. I don't care if it is in small closets or against a table, or even over my desk by the window…" Her words had the desired effect, drawing a small laugh from his lips. "For the moment, this is our lives, and I'm grateful for every moment with you…"

"If I'd just killed Dooku when I had the chance, none of this would have happened… I _won't_ make that mistake again." He growled against her ear, his prosthetic hand clenching and Padme leant her head against his shoulder. This part of him… She didn't know it. It thirsted for blood and violence in the same way her Ani thirsted for _peace_. His grudge against Dooku ran deep… He was the one who took his hand. And she knew Anakin wanted to return the favour. Only her husband planned to take the Sith's life rather than just a hand.

"Don't talk like that… _Please._ Not now." Not ever… But that wasn't a conversation she wanted to have at the moment, instead she wanted to take his mind as far away from the conflict as she possibly could. "I'm here, and I'm _yours_ … Forget everything else but that." His face reflected the internal struggle that roared through his mind, and suddenly to Padme he looked _old_. As if he'd lived several lifetimes already… Her poor husband. It was _he_ who deserved so much better than this life, more than anyone else. Her words tore yet another groan from him, this one pained and deep… So she decided to push him one step further. " _Yours_ Anakin... I belong to you…" Each word was whispered against the sharp line of his jaw, and it drove him _wild._

His hands cupped her small breasts roughly, and his mouth swallowed the moan that would've notified the entire palace of their activities. As if her words were not enough, her reaction inflamed him further, he pinched her nipples between the fingers of his flesh hand, while his mouth plundered hers. His other hand tangled itself in her long curls, pulling slightly, angling her head back so he had even better access to her mouth. Padme arched her hips into him, desperate for more of everything. More of his hands, his touch, more of his body. _This_ was what she wanted. Their passion, their heat… A loud moan spilled from her lips as Anakin's lips ravished the swell of her breasts. Oh my… Everything was so sensitive, it really had been too long; and not just for her… Anakin was wild, hard and uncontrolled… And secretly, she liked him like this. Uncontrollable, lost in his want, free from thought and following only his desire. He was always so restrained, ruled by the orders of the Jedi Code, so calm in the face of danger, even when his own life was at stake… Of course it was more than a little erotic to see him so unsettled, so affected by the sensations that passed between them. She'd have to be a madwoman to _not_ love it!

Rough hands ran down her thighs, lifting her, holding her against him and the wall completely and she immediately wrapped her legs around his waist tightly, one hand still in his hair, the other cupping his neck. Anakin's cock brushed against her wetness and Padme whined, clenching in anticipation. He was wrong before, if he wasn't inside of her soon, it was _her_ who couldn't be held responsible for her actions. "Anakin… Please… Just _fuck me…"_ A violent shudder racked through his body at her words, and after a moment of adjusting himself, he thrust inside of her, drawing cries from them both. _Oh!_ Once again Padme's head hit the wall behind her, but the pain was nothing – _nothing –_ compared the sensations of having him inside of her again. He was so big, so intense, and the way his lips dragged their way across her shoulder only added even more heat to the inferno.

He withdrew and then pushed back into her, hissing, blunt nails biting into the skin of her thighs. He thrust into her over and over and over again. It was indescribable. Hard. Frenzied. Just what they both needed after so long apart. "So tight…" Anakin moaned, moving a little faster… Padme did her best to meet each thrust as it came but he moved too fast, and the best she could do was writhe against him desperately, panting his name. Their hot breaths mingled as they moved together, becoming one again. Somehow it felt as if his hands were everywhere – holding her steady against him, touching her clit, sliding along her legs… How was it possible? Was he-? He was using the Force to touch her where his hands could not?! How was it possible? Right now, she needed no answers, only _more_ of it… Everything he could give her.

They'd been apart too long, with too many struggles and difficulties standing between them. Now, they were connected once more, she wondered how she could ever have not wanted to see him… How could she have thought it was possible to live without him? The intimacy of it all… The raw emotion that surged between not only their connected bodies, but their very _souls,_ was palpable. Every sound from his lips be it, a long groan or a deep grunt as he filled her, only served to push her closer to the blessed edge.

"Anakin… Anakin…Oh… Yes, _oh yes!_ Please don't stop!"

Suddenly her body tightened, coiled tightly, and she chanted his name, over and over again, unable to fathom anything else but him, the sight of him, the feeling of him everywhere and the sounds he made. Everything between them blended into one, the love the shared, the lust, the hurt they'd caused, the uncertainty of their future… Everything simply exploded, and she bucked against him madly. His lips crashed against hers as she was thrown over the edge, muffling what certainly would have been a scream. The intensity of it had her nails biting into his skin, marking his shoulders with little half crescents. A few more brutal thrusts and he stiffened inside of her, jaw clenched and _roared_ as his hot seed filled her convulsing core. It went on forever, yet not nearly long enough… And then, finally, there was peace. His head came to rest on her shoulder while they fought to catch their breathes once more.

Eventually, Anakin carefully placed her back onto her feet, yet made no move to truly release her, something she was thankful for, as she didn't quite trust her legs quite yet. Releasing a shuddering sigh, Padme ran her fingers through his hair, enjoying the quiet. If she listened with enough concentration, she could almost hear the music booming from the great hall… Finally, Anakin's head lifted from her shoulder, a hand lifting to cup her cheek. "I didn't hurt you did I Angel? I was so caught up-"

"No! No… Of course you didn't…" Smiling widely, Padme couldn't resist laughing quietly, leaning up to press her forehead to his as the smile was returned. "How long are you here for?" At this, his smile faltered, shoulders growing heavy once more. With a sigh, he brushed his robotic, leather clad fingers across her cheek.

"Not even a night… When the feast is over Master Yoda is sending us to aid Master Fisto and his clones… Ahsoka's already on her way there." Disappointment flooded Padme, and she didn't hide it. He and Obi-Wan were scheduled to be here all night! She had such plans… It had been so long since she saw him last, and they didn't even have a full night together? It wasn't fair… She was acting like a spoilt child, her husband was integral to the war, he was the finest pilot in the Jedi order, and wielded the most powerful control of the Force… Who was she to demand his time?

 _His wife._

Despite herself, her vision blurred, and Padme shook her head, feeling like a fool. They couldn't feel selfish with each other… He'd said it himself, _duty comes first._ During the war, it had too. She knew that… It was just… The loneliness of her apartments, her empty bed, and lack of social life were finally becoming a weight too heavy to bear. Fleeting moments with him like this simply weren't enough!

"Padme…" Anakin sighed, drawing her as close as he could to press a kiss to her temple. Their time would come, she told herself… One day it would be just them, no duty or war to come between them. Until then, fleeting moments and stolen days would have to be enough.

"No, I understand… It's just… Anakin, I haven't seen you since… Since everything with Clovis and-"

"I don't want to hear any more about Clovis Padme… It's over."

"But it's not over! Not to _me!"_ It wouldn't be until he knew how sorry she was… Until he knew how much she truly regretted believing another man over him. Untangling herself from him, Padme reached down, grabbing her discarded gown and pulled it back on, and Anakin followed her lead, adjusting his trousers and picking up his robes. There was so much she wanted to speak about… So much to repair between them, but this was the biggest transgression. In both their eyes even if he would not truly admit it.

"We talked about this Padme; you don't need to apologise…" Predictably his arms came up to cross over his chest, as he shook his head. It was a defensive stance, Padme saw straight through it, even if he didn't want her to. Deep down, he was hurt. _She'd_ hurt him and she had to make amends. Why did he always do this? Brush everything beneath the carpet and ignore the ever growing bump… It wasn't healthy. And she wouldn't live like that. Not now, not ever. If he didn't wish to talk anymore, then that was fine, she'd talk and he could listen. The only problem was where to begin? There was so much to say… Softly, Padme spoke, reaching up to brush her fingers against his cheeks.

"It's alright my love… Just listen." Hesitating for a moment, she waited for him to interject, however when no sound left his lips, she continued. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry I made you doubt me, doubt the way I feel about you. Clovis is – _was_ – nothing to me. He was an old friend…" Of course, there was a little more to it than that, and Anakin knew it. There was no use in dancing around the facts anymore. "I held a small candle for him a year after I became a senator. And it was nothing more than a summer romance at best while we worked with the Refugee Relief Movement. But he… He was already planning a future after a few weeks, planning a life we would share together. It was too much too quickly. I ended it, and he didn't take it very well at all. I didn't see him until I agreed to spy on him for the council. And I know he said he loved me, but he didn't! He loved the _idea_ of me… It's you who truly loves me. You're the one who knows everything about me Ani…"

Anakin opened his mouth to speak, but Padme silenced him with a kiss. She had to keep speaking, there were so many things she needed to say to him, and he needed to hear them. She couldn't have him interrupting. "I love you Anakin. I love you and I am _yours._ Nobody, not Clovis, or anyone else is better suited to me than you… That's why I love you, why I _married_ you… The things I said, I can't say I didn't mean them. Because in the moment, I _did._ But I was wrong… Wrong to believe Clovis over you, wrong to assume I knew better than you. As I said to you before, I regret… What you saw… When he tried to kiss me. I wish that had never happened – I said no! But… He was asking so many questions about you and I and I didn't know what to do. I'm telling you now, what I should have then, it's _you_ … It's always been you… _Only_ you!" Padme reached up, brushing her thumbs over his cheeks once again, eyes watery and smiled. There could never be anyone else. Simply, nobody else compared. "And I won't lie and say this marriage is… Easy. That, I'm not lonely, because I am. But there is nobody in this galaxy who could take me from you Ani; no one is better suited, more important, or better for me than you. Our marriage is unconventional, and we spend more time hoping to be together than we are actually together but I would rather have hope with you, than certainty anywhere else. And I hope you can forgive me…" Voice finally cracking, Padme's gaze broke away from Anakin's falling to look at the dark floor instead, at least then she wouldn't have to see the pain in his eyes. The pain she was the cause of.

It was only when the sides of his curved fingers tipped her chin back long moments later that she looked at him again. In those striking blue eyes of his shimmered with love. Love, adoration, affection… Everything she didn't deserve so freely from someone as remarkable as him. "You are my _light_ , in all this darkness… And Clovis was nothing but a dark cloud over us." He leaned closer, brushing his lips over her forehead softly, whispering, "he is gone, and yet here we are. We're _strong_ Padme, and we're together. I can't forgive you, there's nothing to forgive. Please… Don't let _him_ ruin anymore of our time together."

Throwing her arms around his neck, Padme almost wept with the power of her relief. Thank the Force… Thank the Force for this wonderful husband of hers. This amazing man. Anakin's strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist, burying his head in the crook of her neck, and everything was alright. Their marriage repaired and stronger for it. The moment however, was ruined, when his wrist began beeping. Once more the disappointment and dread flooded her… It had to be Obi-Wan, signalling that it was time to leave. Not yet! Couldn't they steal just a little longer together? Anakin broke away with a long sigh, and Padme pursed her lips. He was leaving and who knows when she'd see him again. Their separations grew longer and longer each time, slowly it had grown into months apart from mere weeks, would it eventually become years if this war wasn't ended soon? She couldn't bear to think about it.

"Do you remember what you made me promise the first time I left to fight after our wedding?"

It was an odd question, her brows knitted closer together as she frowned, but Padme still answered him. "I made you promise to come back to me… Always." And he did. Every time a little more worn, more scarred, damaged… He'd seen too much, and she wished she could wipe it all away and free his tormented soul. Alas, it was not possible. She could only hold him after the nightmares, and try to kiss it all away. Anakin's arms wound around her once again, ignoring the incessant beeping from his wrist. Obi-Wan wouldn't ruin these last moments, they wouldn't let him. Laying her head on his chest, Padme's eyes fluttered closed, savouring the feel of him against her.

"And I'll keep that promise my love… Forever. I'll be back soon." Feeling his chin rest against her head, made her want to cry. She'd wanted this embrace so many times during their separation, and now she finally had it, he was leaving her all over again. Lifting her head off of his chest, Padme reached up, brushing her thumb over his lip, swallowing tightly… _Don't cry… Don't cry while he's still here._ Tears weren't how she wanted him to remember this night, however brief. She wanted him to think of her performance, the fun, their reconciliation.

"You had better Master Jedi… Or else forget the Sith, you'll have true trouble from _me_." His quiet laughter was worth the pain of hiding how she felt. She liked nothing better than seeing him happy, especially in times like these. Leaning just a little closer, Padme decided to tease him just a little before he left her, to _truly_ make him ache to return to her. Pressing her lips to the spot just below his ear, that special spot that never failed to make him _melt_ in her arms, she whispered, "come home soon my love… To my lonely bed… My own touch and mere thoughts of you aren't nearly enough to keep me sated…" Predictably, he shuddered, leaning closer as if to kiss her senseless, but paused, trembling. With a mere brush of his lips against hers, Anakin pulled away with a small shake of his head, looking at her for a moment with such… Want, Padme had never felt more desired _._ And for once, it wasn't in a lustful way… Anakin looked at her as if she was _home_. As if she were the one thing in the entire galaxy he truly wanted. Perhaps she was…

His lips found hers once more, as both hands covered her cheeks, holding her face as close to his as he could possibly get her, and Padme more than returned the favour. When this kiss ended, he'd leave her, they both knew it. So they sought to draw out every moment that they could. His mouth crushed hers with shaking hands holding her face, his tongue exploring every inch it of her mouth that it could, it was a desperate kiss, a wet one, their teeth clashed more than once but neither cared. When he pulled away, there was no hesitation as he reached for the door, unlocking it in just a moment with the Force, however he did pause, staring out toward the hallway. Padme turned to face him, tears welling in her eyes despite her attempts to blink them away, though he did not look back… She suspected it was too painful for him.

"I'll keep my promise. Now and forever Angel… I'll come home."

And then he was gone, leaving her breathless and alone in the cramped closet, lip trembling. What danger was he off to face this time? He hadn't specified… Would she even want to know? To have that information taunting her at night? She wasn't sure. He _would_ come back to her… He always did. Leaning back against the wall once more, Padme took deep steadying breath… There was no need for tears; her husband was the Chosen One… This she told herself each time he left her. He would bring them balance, peace… And when the fighting was done, he'd find her there, waiting for him.

Forever.

 **Please review!**


End file.
